Bubblegum Carbons: The Reanimating Machinations Of Mackie
by Quillon42
Summary: It always bothered me in the earlier episodes of Crisis from the Eighties that certain characters met such violent ends (Spoilers specifically regarding Episodes Two and Three here are implied, as these characters are involved in the story here). A certain younger Stingray applies his multifaceted talents towards fixing a few of these who fell to the cruelty of Genom.


BUBBLEGUM CARBONS: THE REANIMATING MACHINATIONS OF MACKIE

By Quillon42

Pretty much dashes of DNA were all that was left of Cadet 28 by the time the dust settled and the Cyber Droid had cleared on out. Anyone from civilian to soldier who witnessed the projectile-based pulping of the advanced-division cop would be set to be scarred for some time. To such average kinds of onlookers, to boot, it looked as if all there was left to do with him was to sweep up the strands and gather them as ready-made ashes to scatter in some memorial service forthcoming.

Such a banal outcome was not on the agenda of a particular Stingray sibling who had, in the interim between the original octet and the trailing trio of mechanized exploits effected by the queenly cyberconquerors the Knight Sabers, overly indulged in a particular outing involving automation and the arcane alike. The boy was so brought down by the fact that nearly every chapter of the ferrous femmes' initial forays had resulted in some innocent's annihilation; unable to watch another heartwrenching loss unfold, especially after experiencing the early exit of his own father from this Earth, Mackie would make it so that no one he really liked, or at least felt some sort of emotion for, would stay down for long.

Verily something kicked up in the young man's gut when Sylia's ladyfriends lost loved ones, or at least acquaintances who were very dear to them for however briefly they were known. As Mackie's mind functioned mainly to repair and restore, it clicked within him he perhaps he could fix some of these fallen so that the losses his sibling and her own respective sisters-in-arms sustained would not necessarily have to be permanent.

What it was that had galvanized these efforts was the unprecedented and in fact outright preternatural assays on the part of Mackie to establish a new make of MegaTokyoan, beyond that which was human or Boomer. The ones he was to usher in, he dubbed the "Zoomer," as a bastardization of the word "exhume"; more particularly, as a boy of Booming descent himself, he enjoyed the advantage of a computerized cranium which imbued him with talents far dwarfing the mere…grease monkey shines he showed off in random scenes in the antecedent Crisis.

Really what no one else was aware of regarding Mackie—not even his Silky-Doll dominatrix sister Sylia—was that the young man could tap just as much into voodoo as he could into vehicles, just as much into an…organic alchemy of sorts, as he could into overhauling automotives. He pulled his hoodoo together specifically from a pastiche of the peculiar, from the near-supernatural vampirism that had been going on with space refugee Sylvie, to the necrophiliac noodling (and canoodling) carried on by scientist Yoko Takagi with that Robocop-riffing experiment she had regarding the tongue-biting Police PseudoBoomer Billy Fanword…with his superior intellect and admitted predilection towards the perverse, it all spurred the resourceful, younger Stingray into taking science into places perhaps where it did not entirely belong.

As such, in secret Mackie maneuvered, while his sister and her own sororal Sabers were off chasing another Mason or Largo or Lando or whatever other five-letter-fucker foe who was the designated flavor of the month. Mackie made his way to the cemetery where Linna's dear friend Irene reclined serenely, she who was skewered by a She-Boomer; he gallivanted toward the graveyard where Priss's pal and mother to the orphaned Sho had lain in state; he stealthed into the storeroom of the AD Police (with help from a bit of clearance from his crimson crush Nene Romanova) and recovered a cauterized chunk of the armor from Cadet 28, whose utter creaming Mackie had witnessed with woe via live telecast while working in the team's garage.

Now focusing his gaze intently, more intensely than he ever did at his own freaking sister's unclothed assets while she was changing into her Knight's suit, Mackie made the magic happen. Miracles, even, as it were, at a Jesus and Lazarus sort of level. Beyond the abovementioned Billy and Sylvie, really, yet more of his inspiration and influence came from cinema of the preceding century's Eighties and Nineties, the groundbreaking Blade Runner and the jaunty Jurassic Park to be exact. The bionic boy was just so stoked to delve doubles of Irene, Cadet 28, and Sho's Mother from those tales of ambered mosquitoes and engineered Replicants (who were not members of Priss's pack of punkers). And so he did, eagerly and as assiduously as possible.

Indeed, emerging from his garages now were not the usual souped-up cycles or mended metal suits…now in place of those fenders and frames were flesh and follicles breathing with life. All that needless annihilation of innocent existence could be called back now, cells recovered and culled into animate anime entities once more. For once, Mackie thought satisfiedly, the kid entertained a fixation which was offbeat but not obscene, one which involved staring at bodies at length all for the sake of bringing them back from the brink, instead of for the goal of getting himself off into oblivion. What was greatest was that in addition to the eventual couplings of Leon with his old superior Jeena (the heck with Priss if she didn't like him back), or of Nene with Mackie himself, or of Nene platonically with Lisa Vanette as the former became kind of a big sister to the latter after the AD Police Building takeover incident…in addition to those beautiful, placid moments, there would be a son reunited with a mother, and sisters embracing in this life once more, and a police officer put back together again and paired up with Linna (who would wear an entire rainbow of sexy cow sweaters in the course of dating the man).

And through it all, the techie expert undid all the untoward, unthinkable bloodshed brought on by Boomers, who were birthed to steer his populace into prosperity, but instead had heretofore only scuttled society into a shambles. Mackie reflected for a second that if he ever really did something to mess with anyone in his family, it was not nearly so much through his degenerate glances at his sister as it was through his regenerating quickening of these three victims, as his advances served all the more to remind MegaTokyo of those cut down by the creations of his own father. He knew that his dad would approve of what he effected here, however—even if what he wrought here were in essence only carbons of the actual citizens crushed by those Boomer-begetting brutes or the orchestrations they set into motion. In any case, as Mackie watched Cadet 28 carrying himself calmly away towards the police station, and Sho's Mother making off towards her son's orphanage, and Irene vying for a videophone to reach her dear darling Vision of a sister Reiko, the young man knew that what he accomplished here was unnatural, yet angelic all at once.


End file.
